The Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) publication No. 2003-224610) discloses a technique of a system of and a method for forwarding packet having a compressed header.
This technique forwards information whose header is compressed without decompressing/compressing of the header information during the packet forwarding with the intentions of eliminating the requirement of decompression/compression processing and of increasing the efficiency of the use of the lines.
For the above, in Patent Literature 1, upon receipt of a request for connection from a mobile terminal, the gateway node stores information of the mobile terminal and information of the route to another terminal of the destination of sending the request in association with each other on the basis of the connection request, and after that, forwards header-compressed packets to the terminal of the destination of sending the request on the basis of the stored information.
The following Non Patent Literatures 1-7 can be listed as references related to technology of packet communication.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) publication No. 2003-224610
[Non Patent Literature 1] 3GPP TR 23.882 V1.10.0, [online], Sep. 27, 2007, [search day: Oct. 25, 2007], through Internet
[Non Patent Literature 2] 3GPP TS 23.401 V1.0.0, [online], Jun. 13, 2007, [search day: Oct. 25, 2007], through Internet
[Non Patent Literature 3] 3GPP TS 36.300 V1.0.0, [online], Mar. 19, 2007, [search day: Oct. 25, 2007], through Internet
[Non Patent Literature 4] 3GPP TS 23.228 V8.1.0, [online], Jun. 19, 2007, [search day: Oct. 25, 2007], through Internet
[Non Patent Literature 5] 3GPP TS 29.060 V7.5.1, [online], Mar. 23, 2007, [search day: Oct. 25, 2007], through Internet
[Non Patent Literature 6] 3GPP TS 25.323 V7.4.0, [online], Apr. 6, 2007, [search day: Oct. 25, 2007], through Internet
[Non Patent Literature 7] IETF RFC 3095, [online], July, 2001, [search day: Oct. 25, 2007], through Internet